Story Parts For Xmen
by blueshock
Summary: I told you I'd get this up. This is parts of stories that I wrote down, but they never made it to the computer. Enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is it. All the story parts I wrote down, but never added to the stories. I'm starting with the shortest one, which is from Dimension. The first part of it made it, but not the rest.

Mort, Kathy, and Mystique looked around. They were in a park, that they didn't reconize.

"Where are we?" Mort asked.

"MUTANTS," Someone shouted.

"Grab my hands," Kathy said.

Mort and Mystique grabed Kathy's hands and teleported to an ally way.

"Great, were stuck here," Mystique muttered.

"We're not staying here," Kathy said," Mort, hood on; Mystique and I will shape-shift."

Mort pulled his hood over his head, Mystique morphed into an Asian-woman and Kathy just changed her skin color. They walked out of the ally way. Some people stared.

"Where are we going to go?" Mystique asked.

"We need to find a place to sleep," Kathy said.

"Where?" Mort asked.

"I don't know, do any of you got money?" Kathy asked.

"No," Mort and Mystique said.

Before Kathy could say anything, a boy bumped into her and Mort.

"Sorry yo," The boy said.

About to walk off, but Kathy grabbed the back of his shirt.

"Hi, what's your name?" Kathy asked.

"Todd," The boy said, sounding a little scared.

"Can you help us, Todd?" Kathy asked.

"With what yo?" Todd asked.

"Were looking for a place to stay for free," Kathy said.

"I don't know any places, but maybe you could stay at my and my friends house, we have plenty of rooms," Todd said, filling that the guys weren't going to like it.

"What do you think, Mort?" Kathy asked.

"Sounds better then sleeping on the streets," Mort muttered.

"Raven?" Kathy asked.

"Ya, sounds better," Mystique said.

"Okay, led the way, Todd," Kathy said, letting go of his shirt.

It took nearly an hour to walk to the place.

"Not bad," Mystique said, looking the place up and down.

"Could use some new windows and a paint job," Kathy muttered, as they walked in.

"I'll introduce you to the guys," Todd said.

They walked into the living room. Three boys and two girls sat, watching TV.

"Hey guys," Todd said," We have guests."

All five looked up at see who they were.

"That's Pietro, Lance, Fred, Wanda, and Raven," Todd said, pointing them out," You guys never told me your names."

"I'm Kathy, this is Mortimer, and Raven," Kathy said.

"Raven? That's my name," Raven said.

"You can call me Mystique," Mystique said.

"That's my nickname," Raven said.

"Really?" Mystique asked.

"Is this a joke Toad?" Raven asked.

"Toad? That's my nickname," Mort said pulling off his hood to show his green skin.

"Who are you?" Raven demanded.

"Okay, this is Raven aka Mystique, this is Mortimer aka Toad, I'm Kathy aka Nightgirl; we're the brotherhood," Kathy slowly said.

"New recruits, where did you find them?" Raven asked, looking at Todd.

"I just passed them and they stopped me," Todd said.

"What is today?" Mystique asked.

"July 20, 2001," Raven said.

"Okay Kathy, how far into the past did we go?" Mystique asked.

"We haven't gone into the past or future. It's still the same day," Kathy said.

"So, Magneto's stupid machine didn't work?" Mystique asked.

"It did something," Kathy said.

"Maybe we're in a different dimension," Mort said.

"That's probably it," Kathy muttered.

"So, your the dimensional me?" Raven asked, looking at Mystique, who just nodded.

Mystique shape-shifted back into her real self, so did Raven. The only thing different was that Raven's hair was longer then Mystique's.

"Is she is you, does that mean your me?" Todd asked Mort.

"A younger version of me," Mort said.

"You have my mutant powers?" Todd asked.

"ya, a long tongue, jumping abilities, and sticking to walls," Mort said.

Kathy shook her head and morphed into her real form and said,''I Wonder where my dimensional self is."

"What's your name?" Wanda asked.

"Kathy Black," Kathy said.

"Is that the girl who kicked your butts?" Wanda asked.

"Hey, not funny," Pietro and Lance said.

"I have nightmares still," Fred said.

"What happened?" Mort asked.

"She used super-speed and had us tied up, in dresses, make up, and wigs in less then ten seconds," Todd said.

"Dress, she had me in a bra and short skirt," Pietro said.

"I told them not to mess with her," Raven said.

"Why?" Mystique asked.

"Because she's little Kurt's crush," Todd said.

"EW," Kathy said.

"Where is she?" Mort asked.

"Don't know, hanging with the X-geeks," Lance said.

"Cant have that, come on Mort, I won't let her be an x-men," Kathy said, walking to the door.

"Luv, you don't even know where she is," Mort said, following.

"Your right. Hey Todd, want to earn some money?" Kathy asked.

"Ya sure yo," Todd said, following them.

"What was that about?" Fred asked.

"Kathy must not be mad that her dimensional self is not in the brotherhood or that she isn't dating Toad," Mystique said, with a shrug, looking at there faces she added," Yes, Kathy and Mort are going out?"

"He has darker skin then Todd," Pietro said.

"Ya and looks alot better," Wanda muttered.

"Mort has gone through years of trainning, but hasn't gone on a mission for nearly a year," Mystique said.

"Why?" Lance asked, sounding very interested.

"The wheather witch fried his ass," Mystique said," Didn't you noticed the bandages on his hands?"

"I did," Raven said," Must of been bad."

"He came back a few months after the mission covered in burns, he was barely able to walk, if it wasn't for Kathy he would of died. She was the only one at the hide out at the time. There perfect for each other. They are good fighters and great at making things," Mystique smiled.

"That sounds so nice," Fred said, wiping his eyes.

"Maybe she'll make Todd go out with her dimensional self," Wanda muttered.

"No, Kathy doesn't push people, she knows when to leave them alone," Mystique said," She is telepath."

* * *

A/N: When I put a line down, it means that that part is over and I'm starting another one or that I've typed up everything and I would like to tell you something. I had alot more of this, but for some odd reason, I couldn't find it. So, this part is over. 


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: The next shortest is Family I Never Knew or you can call it Family Reuniun. The only thing that actually stayed the same was chapter one. Steve was never added into the story at all. He was just a last minute add in.

This was supposed to be chapter four, I couldn't find chapter three or two. I actually had a name for the chapter as well.

Blacky The Blue Eyed Dog

"See you tomorrow blue," Kathy said.

"Bye," Kurt said, walking over to the van.

"Who was that?" Logan asked.

"Kathy Black," Kurt said, watching Kathy walk down the street.

"Something weird about her," Scott muttered.

"There is nothing veird about her," Kurt shouted.

"Enough, lets just go home," Logan snarled, then added," Or do you guys want to a danger room session?"

"No," Everyone yelled.

"Fine, then get in the van," Logan walked over to the drivers side and got in.

Everyone else got in, except for Scott and Jean. They drove to school themselves. About five minutes later, Logan looked in his rear mirror to see a dog chasing the van.

"There is a dog chasing the van," Logan said.

"Logan stop," Kitty said.

"Why Half-pint?" Logan asked, stopping the van.

"It could be like a stray," Kitty said," Do you think the Professor would mind if I keep it?"

Before anyone could answer, Kitty opened the van door and the dog jumped in and started licking Kitty's face.

"Make it stop," Kitty laughed.

"Come here dog," Kurt whistled.

The dog stopped licking Kitty and jumped on Kurt's lap. It wagged it's tail as Kurt petted it head.

"Must be a stray, look at it's fur," Kurt said.

Indeed there were twigs and dirt everywhere in the dogs fur.

"Poor girl," Kitty whispered.

"Give me a break," Logan muttered, as he began driving again.

"She needs a name," Kitty said.

"How about Blacky," Rogue suggested.

"How about muffin," Kitty said. The dog began to growl at her," Nevermind."

"Blacky sounds good," Kurt said, and the dog barked," She likes it."

"Blacky it is then," Rogue said.

"Okay, first thing we do is like, give Blacky a bath," Kitty said.

Everyone nodded in agreement. A minute later, they were at the mansion. Kurt had agreed to give the dog a bath.

30 minutes later

Kurt stepped out of the bathroom, where Jean, Kitty, and Rogue were waiting for him. He was dripping wet.

"What happened?" Rogue laughed.

"Blacky wouldn't stay still," Kurt muttered.

"Blacky looks alot better," Jean said, petting the dogs head.

"We still have to ask the Professor if she can stay," Rogue reminded them.

"It's okay if she stays," Charles wheeled up to them.

"Thanks Professor," Kitty screamed.

"She is sleeping in whose room?" Charles asked.

"Mine," Kitty and Kurt yelled.

"But it was like my idea to pick her up," Kitty said.

"But I gave her a bath," Kurt said.

Blacky jumped on Charles lap and laid down. Kitty and Kurt just stared at Charles.

"She can stay in Kurts room tonight, then Kittys tomorrow," Charles said, petting the half dried dog.

"Fine by me," Kurt said, picking up the dog and walking to his room.

"He is going to be attached," Jean sighed.

"He already is," Rogue said, walking to her own room.

Charles went to his office, while everyone else went to their rooms.

* * *

This was suposed to be chapter five. It also had a name. 

Talks and Dreams

Kurt sat on his bed, petting the dog.

"You're a beautiful dog," Kurt said," You remind me of Kathy," Blacky's ears perked up, so Kurt continued," Kathy has beautiful blue eyes. She is beutiful. She don't care vhat I look like. She likes me for me. She is so kind. Vhat do you think? Should I ask her out?" Blacky gave a loud bark.

"You do know like you're talking to a dog?" Kitty asked.

"How much of that did you listen to?" Kurt shouted.

"Everything," Kitty giggled as Kurts face went red," I think you should like ask her out."

"Thanks," Kurt muttered.

"Goodnight Kurt. Goodnight Blacky," Kitty phased through the door.

"She needs to learn to knock," Kurt muttered," Anyway, Kathy's favorite color is blue. She likes my tail and yellow eyes. Do you think she might like me?" Blacky gave another loud bark." You're a good listener."

"Elf, you're starting to freak me out," Logan said from the doorway.

"Does anyone know how to knock?" Kurt yelled.

"Just wanted to tell you to do your homework before going to bed, bye," Logan closed the door before Kurt could say anything.

Kurt sighed," Kathy has nearly every class vith me, but I still get to see her in gym sometimes. She is good at basketball. I heard the coach say she should be on the girls basketball team. Half of the boys were staring at her. She looked at me and waved. Then Duncan asked if I knew her. Asked if I could hook him up. Duncan vouldn't be good for Kathy, right?" Blacky barked again.

"Hey Kurt, wh-"

"GET OUT OF MY ROOM," Kurt shouted.

Rogue quickly closed the door.' What's his problem,' Rogue thought, but just shrugged and walked off.

"I really need to get a lock for my door," Kurt said," Kathy also scared Toad, vhich is funny. I hate Toad. I should buy Kathy something. Like a bracelate or necklace. Does that sound good?" Blacky barked again.

"Maybe I should of kn-"

"VHAT IS VITH EVERYONE NOT KNOCKING," Kurt shouted, before breaking down into tears.

"I'll come back later," Mystique said, before closing the door.' My son has a crush, I hope she's a mutant,' Mystique thought as she turned into a mouse and left.

Logan's dream

Logan looked around at a small house. He didnt' know where he was.' I must be dreaming,' Logan thought. He walked into the house to see a little girl, no older then four, with black hair and blue eyes. She was just sitting at the kitchen table. She also had a dark blue dress on. The girl looked up at him and smiled.

"Daddy you came home," She ran over and gave Logan a hug.

"What are you doing here Logan?" A woman with black hair asked," I told you not to come back here. I don't won't those people after you hurting my daughter."

"But mommy, I haven't seen daddy in awhile," She whined.

"Go to your room now," The woman yelled.

She obayed and ran to her room in tears.

"Hey, that wasn't nice," Logan snarled.

"Get out of my house and never come back," The woman shouted.

Logan glanced at where he last saw the girl, then turned around and left. As soon as he stepped outside he heard someone crawling out a window. He walked over to where he heard the noise. He saw the girl crawling out the window. He smiled and helped her down.

"Daddy, I missed you," She said, hugging him again.

"I missed you too," Logan said.' Why did I say that?' Logan thought,' This must be one of my memories.'

"So Daddy, when will I see you again?" She asked.

"As soon as these guys leave me alone," Logan said in a soft voice, that really didn't fit him," I promise I'll come back for you."

"I love you daddy," She said, hugging him again.

"I love you too," Logan said, picking her up and kissing her forheard, then he put her backthrough the window. Looking at her one more time, he left.

* * *

A/N: Another chapter complete. I for some odd reason can't find chapter six and seven. I think my little cousins took them. Anyway I hope you liked this little part. Next part will be updat sometime, I just don't know when. 


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Well, the first chapter I had up was a part from Dimension. That would of been the 2 chapter. I couldn't find the 3 chapter, but I found part of chapter 4.

_3:00_

"I can't believe we just did that," Todd said

"She is gonna kill us," Pietro said.

"Where is Mystique?" Fred asked.

"On a plane to Germany," Lance said, with a small grin.

"Not that one," Fred said," The other one."

"In her room," Wanda said.

"Where is Mort and Kathy yo?" Todd asked, looking around for any sign of them.

"Here," Kathy said, walking into the living room with a tired looking Mort.

"How was the trip?" Mort asked, before he sat down on the closest couch.

"Great," Pietro said.

"You okay Mort?" Lance asked.

"Just tired that's all," Mort said, giving a small yawn and closing his eyes.

Kathy sat on another couch and looked around the room.

"Will he be okay yo?" Todd asked, looking over at Mort.

"He'll be just fine," Kathy said, looking over at Todd with a small smile," Come here Todd."

Todd jumped off the couch he was siting on and jumped on the couch that Kathy was on. Kathy started petting his head.

"Todd you're so stupid," Wanda laughed.

"No he's not," Kathy said, looking over at Wanda," He's an animal who needs atttention."

* * *

A/N: Okay, the reason it stops here is because there is one stupid page missing. So on with chapter 4, which I just noticed is actually longer than I thought. 

_3:30_

Charles office

"Professor, Kathy's dimensional self is teaching," Scott said.

"I wonder what they want," Charles said.

"Maybe they are building an army," Kitty suggested.

"I need to speak to them, but how," Charles whispered.

"Kathy seemed nice," Kurt said.

"Ya, she told the brotherhood not to fight and that they didn't want any trouble," Scott said, looking over at Charles," What could that mean?"

"Maybe they want the brotherhood to join us, maybe they are really x-men and are trying to help," Kitty said, which got her a few odd stares from the others.

"The question is why," Charles said, writing something down and putting it in an envelope and handed it to Kurt," You're the one who had her second hour, give it to her."

Kurt nodded and put the envelope in his pocket. They stood up and left the office, while Charles sat at his desk to think.

_3:30_

Germany

Raven walked down a road trying to get a ride. She was in one of her disgusses.

"You need a ride?" Somone asked.

"Yes," Raven said, looking at the guy in the car.

"Are you a mutant?" He asked.

"What?" Raven asked, shocked that someone would ask.

"Are you a mutant?" He repeated.

"I don't need a ride anymore," Raven said, quickly running off.

"Stupid mutant," He muttered and drove off.

"I need to get out of here," Raven muttered, still running.

_4:00_

Brotherhood house, outside

"Ready?" Mort asked.

"As ready as I'll ever be yo," Todd said, while Lance, Pietro, and Fred just nodded their head.

"Good," Mort said," First lets practice kicking."

Todd tried to kick, but fell. Laughing a little, Mort helped Todd back up.

_4:10_

Inside

"Boring," Wanda said, flipping through channels on tv," News, sports, cartoons."

"Why don't you go do something?" Kathy asked.

"Can we go out to eat or maybe the stupid mall and tease all the preppy girls," Wanda said, turning off the tv.

"We'll go to the mall first," Kathy said, standing up," Than to eat."

"Do we have to walk?" Wanda asked, folding her arms.

"No, I still have the keys to Lance's jeep," Kathy said, opening the front door for Wanda," Lucky they are training in the back."

They quickly walked to the jeep, while Kathy changed her apparence. Kathy jumped in the drivers seat, while Wanda sat in the passenger side. Kathy started the jeep and drove off.

_4:15_

Outside

"Did you hear that?" Fred asked.

"Sounded like the jeep," Pietro said.

"Lets go check," Mort said, with a small grin.

They quickly walked to the front to see that the jeep was gone.

"That's my jeep," Lance yelled.

"Wonder where they're going," Mort muttered," Come on boys, we're going to town."

Lance, Pietro, Fred, and Todd groaned, while Mort just pulled up his hood. They began to walk the two miles to town.

_4:17_

Jeep

"I saw them," Wanda said, turning back around in her seat.

"Who cares," Kathy said, turning on the radio.

Kathy and Wanda sang songs all the way to the mall. They parked the jeep and went inside.

"Now where do you want to go?" Kathy asked.

"Over there," Wanda pointed to the nearest store and they quickly ran into it.

_5:30_

Boys

"Finally," Mort said, looking at the tired group," It wasn't that long of a walk."

"We had to have one vehicle," Pietro muttered.

"There's the jeep yo," Todd said, pointing to where the jeep was parked in the malls parking lot.

The guys moved over to the jeep to see that there was no one in it. Fred got in the back seat with a sigh.

"They must be inside," Pietro said.

The guys, except Fred, slowly headed into the mall. It only took about twenty minutes to find Kathy and Wanda.

"Hi," Mort said," Have a nice drive?"

"Hey guys," Kathy said, giving a big smile," Please, sit down."

The guys sat down and looked around. They were in one of the many food places in the mall.

"What took so long?" Wanda asked.

"Walking two miles, you got a ride," Pietro said.

"Do you want anything?" A waitress asked with a bit of hatred in her voice.

"You look familiar," Kathy said, looking up at the waitress," Your name is?"

"Rogue," She said," Now what do you want?"

"Nice hair," Mort muttered.

"We'll have some waters for now," Wanda said.

Rogue walked off, looking a bit mad.

"You know Mort, that the Rogue in our world has the same hair?" Kathy asked, looking over at Mort.

"I thought it was plain brown," Mort said.

"Liberty Island. The machine part of her hair white," Kathy said, with a small smile.

"So that's the brotherhoods fault?" Lance asked, looking a bit confused.

"Sure, you can blame them," Kathy said.

"What are you talking about?" Pietro asked, folding his arms.

"A mission we failed," Mort said.

"I wasn't with the brotherhood, so I don't know what happened. Only the stories that Mystique tells me," Kathy said.

"I don't know half of it," Mort said," I wasn't there when the machine even started."

"Here's your water," Rogue said, putting the water down and leaving.

"Are they safe?" Todd asked, examining his glass of water.

"Ya," Kathy said.

They drank some of their water in silence.

"So what happened to you Mort?" Pietro asked.

"Got fried by that wheather witch," Mort muttered, Not a very good feeling."

"This happened about a year ago and he still has some wounds," Kathy said, giving a small sigh.

"Must of been bad yo," Todd said.

"I really don't know how I survived," Mort said," I guess I kind of floated to the shore and I found myself in a building, clothes changed. I checked the building and there was no one there. So I headed back to the hideout. It took me a few months to get there. I was shocked that I made it."

"He was a sight to see," Kathy said, looking over at Mort," He came into the hideout, I thought he was an x-men, sent to destroy the hideout. But than I remembered the only way to get into the hideout was that you had to know the right password or the alarms would go off."

"I was an idiot and passed out," Mort muttered.

"He did," Kathy said with a small laugh," It took me awhile to decide what I should do with him. Help him or throw him out. I picked the nicer one. He woke up a few days later. Magneto and the others were back. I had told Magneto that some guy had come in and had needed help. Magneto took one look at him and said he was part of the team."

"And that is really it," Mort said.

"Wow," Rogue said, causing everyone to look up at her," Oh... Sorry didn't mean to listen."

"It's okay," Kathy said, with a small smile.

Rogue just nodded her head and quickly walked off.

"That was cool yo," Todd said, wiping a smal tear from his eye.

"Come on," Kathy said, standing up and leaving some money on the table.

The others stood up and they headed to the jeep, where Fred was sleeping in the back. They all got in the jeep. It was a bit cramped, but they all got in. Kathy was driving again, which made Lance kind of mad.' Kathy?' Wanda thought.

'What?' Kathy thought, trying not to smile.

'What were you doing?' Wanda thought, giving a smal grin.

'Be more spacific,' Kathy thought, rolling her eyes.

'The whole time Mort was passed out?'

'Making sure his wounds didn't get infected.'

'That can't be all you did. You must of looked.'

'No I didn't. He might of had a girlfriend or wife and two kids.'

'Liar.'

'I'm not talking to you anymore, bye.'

"Tell me," Wanda said, causing Lance, Pietro, Todd, and Mort to stare at her," Come on, I won't tell anyone."

"Who are you talking to?" Lance asked.

"Kathy," Wanda said, looking at the others before looking back at Kathy," She didn't answer the question I asked her in our mind conversation."

"What's the question yo?" Todd asked, looking very interested.

"If she ever looked at Mort when he was passed out," Wanda said," Don't know why she won't answer."

"Good question," Mort said, looking over at Kathy," Did you?"

"No I didn't. What kind of person would I be if I did that," Kathy said.

"I know when you lie," Mort whispered.

Kathy slamed on the brakes, causing everyon to fly forward. There were many moans and groans as they got back in their seats. Kathy gave a big grin and began to drive again.

"End of subject," Mort muttered.

They pulled into the drive way at the house. They got out of the jeep and noticed that Mytique was waiting for them at the door, not looking too happy.

"Where were you?" Mystique demanded.

"Went to the mall," Kathy said.

"They told us a story of how they met," Todd said, as they went inside.

"That's nice," Mystique said," Now go to bed, you have school tomorrow."

Mystique didn't wait for them to go to their rooms. She headed up to her room and shut the door.

"Everyone to bed," Kathy said.

"Why? It's only 9:00," Lance asked, looking very upset.

"Because you have school and I'll put you through a world of hurt if you don't," Kathy said.

Saying goodnight, they headed up to their rooms without any problems. Mort and Kathy shared the only room that was downstairs, since all the rooms upstairs was taken. They headed to their room and went to sleep.

_9:10_

Charles office

Rogue finished telling Charles what she had heard at the resturant.

"Interesting," Charles said," Can you get any more information?"

"I'll try," Rogue said.

"All you have to do is be friends with Kathy," Charles said," Don't forget to block your thoughts."

Rogue nodded her head, before heading to her room and going to sleep.

* * *

A/N: Okay, I don't know how this happened, but I guess I never wrote down chapter numbers until I got to chapter ten. My bad. So this is technically chapters 4 through 10. All the chapters were short. Next time I write something I'll remember to put the chapter number. Hope you liked this. 


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Here is, yet again, something I wrote down but never made it to a story. Actually, now that I think of it, I dont this went to anything. Oh ya, I remember now, I was bored one day and just wrote this down. Well, sorry its small.

_Rogue's POV_

I'm standing there, staring at you. You're just sitting there, not seeming to notice me staring. I have something important to tell you, but I don't know how to say it. I wish I didn't need to say it, but it has to be this way. I need to just say it and let it be over. I hope you'll understand why I have to do this. I take a few deep breathes, remembering all the memories we have. I shake my head. I need to keep my head clear for this.

I take a step forward and stop to think about what I'm doing. A small tear runs down my face. I quickly wipe the tear away, not wanting you see me cry. I slowly walk over to you. You look up at me with your beautiful red eyes. You can see I'm sad. You stand up and try to comfort me, but it won't work. I look into your eyes with sadness. I can tell your sad as well.

I open my mouth, but not words come out. You give me a small smile, which just makes things much harder now. I stare into your eyes before turning away. I can't seem to say it while I'm standing so close. I feel your hands on my shoulders. I take a deep breath before saying, "I'm sorry, but it needs to end. Goodbye." I quickly run away, tears running down my face. I can feel you staring at me as I run from you. I stop when I'm far enough away. I let my tears fall to the ground. It's now done, there is no turning back. I feel bad for what I've done, but it just had to be this way.


End file.
